Never Can Say Goodbye
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |dlc = April 3, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |year = 1974 |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |mode = Solo |dg = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = Best of JD2 |pictos = 83 (Classic) 45 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera |nowc = NeverCanSay nevercansay_mashup (Mashup) |dura = 3:02 }}"Never Can Say Goodbye" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has black power hair and is wearing a pair of red metallic pants, and an orange bra. Besides these articles of clothing, she is not wearing any top. She also has a jacket with only its top half remaining, a red bandana on her neck, and brown platform lace up heels. There is a chain attached to her pants. Background The background seems to be in front of a stage. There is a huge rollerblade on a platform in the centre of the stage, and backup dancers wearing rollerblades are skating around the stage. For much of the song, red, purple, yellow, and pink pebbles circulate around the stage. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw open both arms from their cross over your chest. Nevercansay gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Nevercansay gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Spin your left hand in a clockwise direction and your right hand in a counter-clockwise direction at the same time (Iko Iko). Ikoiko gm 1.png|Gold Move (Iko Iko) Nevercansaymu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Never Can Say Goodbye has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Best of JD 2", and only features dancers from . Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. * Monster Mash * Rasputin * Firework * Satisfaction * Move Your Feet * TiK ToK * Idealistic * The Power * Iko Iko GM * Rasputin * Satisfaction * Firework * Idealistic * Move Your Feet * Sympathy For The Devil * Iko Iko * The Power * Iko Iko * Sympathy For The Devil * Monster Mash * Rasputin * Sympathy For The Devil Appearances in Mashups Never Can Say Goodbye appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Mountain High Enough '(Funky)' * I Gotta Feeling '(Hops & Jumps)' * I'm An Albatraoz' (Merry Go Round)' * Let's Groove '(Just Shine)' * RADICAL (Back in the Day) * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Captions Never Can Say Goodbye appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Disco Classic * Disco Drama * Disco Mill * Disco Queen Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Gloria Gaynor in the series. *'' '' is one of the five songs in to have a "Best Of" Mashup, along with 4x4, Birthday, I Love It and Maps. *'' '' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *The coach makes a cameo in the Uptown Funk s Showtime mode as a silhouette. *In the Mashup, there is only one dancer from a DLC, which is Firework. *Some pictograms from The Power are missing in the Mashup. *A sticker of the song's roller skates can be unlocked in by dancing to Fancy Footwork three times. Gallery Game Files Nevercansay_cover_generic.png|''Never Can Say Goodbye'' Nevercansaymu cover generic.png|''Never Can Say Goodbye'' (Mashup) Nevercansay cover albumcoach.png| album coach Nevercansay cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach nevercansay_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Nevercansay banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Nevercansay map bkg.png| map background Nevercansay_cover.png| cover Nevercansaymu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Nevercansay cover@2x.jpg| cover Nevercansay cover 1024.png| cover 167.png|Avatar on and later games 200185.png|Golden avatar 300185.png|Diamond avatar Nevercansay pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshot Nevercansay_jd2015_menu.png|''Newer Can Say Goodbye'' on the menu Nevercansay_jd2015_routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Nevercansay_jd2015_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Nevercansay_jd2015_score.png| scoring screen Nevercansay_jd2016_menu.png|''Newer Can Say Goodbye'' on the menu Nevercansay_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Nevercansay_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Nevercansay_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Nevercansay_jd2017_menu.png|''Newer Can Say Goodbye'' on the menu Nevercansay_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Nevercansay_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Nevercansay_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen Nevercansay_jd2018_menu.png|''Newer Can Say Goodbye'' on the menu Nevercansay_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Nevercansay_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Nevercansay_jd2019_menu.png|''Newer Can Say Goodbye'' on the menu Nevercansay_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Nevercansay_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Nevercansay jdnow promo.png| release announcement Behind the Scenes Nevercansay bts.png|Behind the scenes Others Nevercansay coach.png|Coach Uptownfunkshi nevercansay cameo.jpg|The coach s cameo in Uptown Funk s Showtime Videos Official Music Video Gloria Gaynor - Never can say goodbye Teasers Never Can Say Goodbye - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Never Can Say Goodbye" - Just Dance 2015 Never Can Say Goodbye - Just Dance Now Never Can Say Goodbye - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Never Can Say Goodbye by Gloria Gaynor "Never Can Say Goodbye" - Just Dance 2018 Never Can Say Goodbye - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2015 Never Can Say Goodbye Mashup References Site Navigation de:Never Can Say Goodbye es:Never Can Say Goodbye Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Gloria Gaynor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered